Affect
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: POST DOOMSDAY DRABBLE SERIES. That means spoilers. The Doctor finds another Time Lord, who brings more trouble and surprises than he's worth.
1. David Allan Tyler

**A/N: **I've decided to do a little drabble sort of series based on an idea I had. They are all POST DOOMSDAY, so don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled. Like I said, it will be a drabble series, but all the drabbles will correspond to each other. So it will be a story told by very short simple chapters. I don't know how far I'll get with this. We'll just have to see.

* * *

David Allan Tyler. It was a rather plain name. David was a Hebrew name, meaning beloved. Allan was a name he had inherited from his Grandfather, which meant handsome, and Tyler was just his Mother's last name. He was born happy and healthy April 18, 2007 to a single mother, and a man who he was always taught to love like a Father...even though it had never felt quite right. Born with brown, fuzzy hair and brilliant blue green eyes like his mother, he was a beautiful child. Pale skin, like any proper British citizen, and a smile that could brighten the whole room.

But it wouldn't take long for the smile to fade or his brilliant bright eyes to darken. Because David Allan Tyler would never live a normal life.


	2. Time Lord

**A/N: **Two chapters out at once. Figured I should get a head start on the story. Might get another one out tonight, might not. I dunno.  
**Disclaimer: **Since I didn't state this later chapter, figure I would this one. I don't own any characters from Doctor Who. I do, on the other hand, own David Allan Tyler. Muahaha.

* * *

The TARDIS had switched course. Not because he had really asked it to, or that he had forced it to. Instead, it had seemed to have fed off of his thoughts, and what he was feeling in the back of his head. 

That was his ship, always getting into his head. Doing, when it came down to it, what was best for him and not what he always wanted. At the moment, he knew exactly where it was taking him. Knew exactly where it was going to go.

Earth. His Earth, the Earth Rose used to live on. All in all, she did still live on the earth, just not in the same dimension. All in all, he had no reason to go to Earth. He visited there less and less now, because just being near Earth, the planet his beautiful Rose had been born on, was painful.

But here he was. He and his ship, going towards the last place he wanted to go for one reason.

He could feel another Time Lord.


	3. Trust

**A/N:** I like this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own David, and Katie. Other than that, nothin'.

* * *

"I don't like this, David." a young female commented, pacing back and forth inside the room where the opening to the void had once been, within the Torchwood Institute.  
"Oh relax, Katie." came the almost gentle, yet slightly annoyed reply. "It's going to work."  
"Is it...really worth it though?"

David ceased his typing, glancing up from his lap where his laptop was to his companion.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, green blue eyes gleaming as he met his friend's brown ones.  
"I-"  
"Do you trust me?" he questioned a bit more firmly.  
"Yes." she finally answered.

"Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."


	4. Torchwood

**A/N: **Another chapter. I don't even know if anyone is going to like this story at all, but I figure I'll get as much done as possible while I'm in the mood.  
**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anyone 'cept David and Katie.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. With a slight frown, he realized his ship had landed him in Torchwood. He knew it without even glancing at the sign to his right, just by the way the familiar building made his skin crawl. It had long ago been abandoned. The humans said this place was cursed, and he couldn't help but agree.

Stepping forward, he turned and locked the TARDIS, pocketing the key, before turning back to allow his eyes to scan over the empty corridor. He didn't like this. But at least this time, stepping out of the TARDIS, he wasn't greeted with applause from men with guns.

Without really thinking, letting his senses guide him, he walked away from the TARDIS and down the deserted hallway.

He could only guess what was waiting for him in the heart of the building.


	5. Milkshake

**A/N: **A little cuteness between friends.  
**Disclaimer: **I totally own Katie and David. I think this will be the last time I post a disclaimer, it's getting rather…dull, and I think you all know I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters.

* * *

"He's coming." Katie pointed out, gaze switching to the only door leading into the room. Her hand rested against the smooth, cold, and familiar handle of her gun which was housed in a holster against her right hip.  
"I know." David continued typing away on his computer. He stopped though, after a moment, and glanced up at his companion, who seemed antsy and worried. "Katie." He called gently, grabbing her attention. "Come here."

She hesitated at first, before finally giving in and padding over to her long time friend, coming to take a seat beside him. Without a second thought, she nestled her head against his shoulder.

"What if this turns out badly?" She mumbled.  
"It won't." Came his confident reply as he returned to his typing, though rested his head against hers gently.  
"You owe me a milkshake if we get out of this without the world imploding." She muttered almost childishly, eyes closing.

"Than a milkshake you shall receive."


	6. Fast

**A/N: **Ended it horribly, don't really like this chapter, but ah well. I'll make up for it in the next one.

* * *

The Doctor paused for a moment outside of the door that stood before him. Inside, stronger than ever, he could feel the other Time Lord, and another creature that wasn't human. With a sigh, he silently debated whether he really wanted to do this or not. Whatever lay behind this door was dangerous. Then again, when had danger ever bothered him?

Without another though, he pushed open the door and strode into the room, though he remained cautious. A cold metal pressed against the back of his head, of which he could only guess was the barrel of a gun.

"Stay still, I really don't want to have to shoot you." Came a strong female voice. No one had been behind him or near the door when he had entered. "I'm fast." She explained, as if reading his thoughts.

The Doctor's gaze fell upon the young man standing a few feet in front of him. Blue green eyes met brown, and the Doctor could only stare in disbelief.


	7. Dad

**A/N: **Any of you surprised? No? I would hope not. This story is too predictable, but too fun to stop writing.

* * *

The young man that stood before him looked to stand at about 5' 11", and still looked like he had a bit of growing to do. He had short brown hair that the Doctor just had the oddest urge to ruffle, and then realized the boy's hair was similar to his. But his eyes...they were all too familiar.

"Step towards the wall, put your hands flat against it, stand with your legs apart, and hold still. You try anything funny you'll end up with a bullet in your shoulder." The female who currently had the gun pressed against the back of his head commanded, after checking with David to make sure she was doing things correctly.

Stepping forward, David frisked the Doctor, and smirked slightly when he found what he was looking for. Backing away, he held up the sonic screwdriver.

"Sorry, but I can't have you be using this against me...Dad."


	8. Lies

**A/N:** Ha-ha…I really need a life.

* * *

"Rose lied." It was a horrible choice of first words, but it was the only thing flashing in his head at the moment. David gave him an odd look, since those words were indeed an odd, but none the less expected response.

"Yeah, she did." Came his casual answer. "Katie, I think you can let him step away from the wall now." He pointed out in a voice that was oddly gently, a distinct contrast from the way he had spoken before.

Katie holstered her weapon and stepped away from the Doctor, moving to stand beside her taller friend. Moving away from the wall, the Doctor allowed his gaze to drift over the young female, and then the male claiming to be his son.

"Why would Rose lie?"


	9. Shut up

**A/N:** I like David…

* * *

David gave him a look like he was the stupidest creature he had ever met, and honestly, the Doctor was feeling pretty dim witted at that moment. 

"Why else? To protect you. If you had known, you wouldn't have been able to go on living the way you do." His son answered, rolling his eyes. "She was thinking of you, asshole. Even after you dumped her in a universe she didn't know."  
"She had famil--"  
"_Shut__up_. I didn't give you permission to talk." David snapped.  
"What mak--"

"I said, shut up." his eyes got a sort of deadly gleam to them, and Katie drew her weapon, making it even with the Doctor's head.

"Now, if you'll just shut your trap for a moment, I'd like to explain."


	10. Pride

**A/N:** I think I'm enjoying this too much.

* * *

"I was born April 18, 2007 to one Rose Tyler." He started, eyes never leaving his father's. "Since I was little, I was never lied to about who my parents were, though Mum did try to get me to treat Mickey like a father." He smirked. "But apparently, like you, I took a slight disliking to him." The young man's gaze switched to his companion, who's gun was still aimed at the Doctor's head. Raising his hand, he rested it atop her gun and gently forced her to lower her weapon.

Leaning in, he whispered something softly into her ear, which caused her to flush slightly and put her weapon away. Still smirking, David approached his father, slowly circling him.

"My name, incase you were wondering, is David Allan Tyler." green blue eyes, much like his mother's, gleamed with pride. "And I've spent 10 of my 17 years of life, trying to figure out how to get your attention."


	11. Companion

**A/N:** I swear I am not a lame fangirl who puts a character based after herself into the story…oh wait, yes I am.

"How did you get here?" The Doctor finally questioned, watching his son as the younger half Time Lord circled him. "I closed the void a little more than 17 years ago..."  
"I'm a Time Lord, at least, half Time Lord." He offered his father a light chuckle. "I've got the smarts and the skills." David came to stand in front of his father once more.  
"Who's she?" He jerked his head in Katie's direction.

"My closest friend and companion." He tossed the young female a charming smile. The Doctor noted, with some amusement, that all malice and darkness vanished whenever his son paid attention to Katie. "She's a mixed breed. Human, demon...elf. She was being sold on a far away planet as a slave. I helped her escape, and she offered to be my companion. We've been inseparable since."

"Have you..."  
"Slept together?" David inquired brow quirking. "Are you asking if we are a couple?"  
"I guess yeah." came the Doctor's unsure reply. David glanced over his shoulder at his companion, who simply stood there, seeming...amused with the odd change of subject.

"I suppose that's just my business."


	12. Happiness

**A/N:** I feel like twirling around. Don't know quite how I want to end this…sadly, or on a happy note. Hmm.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing from here out?" The Doctor questioned after the room fell silent.  
"I'm going to make you an offer." His son explained slowly. "Either you come with me and Katie, to where Mum is, and stay there after I close the void again...or I will rip the hole between the dimensions even more."  
"That's a stupid bargain." The Doctor commented, frowning. "You are willing to ruin two perfectly good worlds, just to bring me back to Rose?"

"Yes." Came his answer.  
"Why?" The Doctor asked, not following his son's way of thinking.

"Because my mother's happiness is worth more than anything."


	13. Pain

**A/N:** Hehe.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what your mother wants?" The Doctor asked, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched his son pace to and fro in front of him. "I mean, I'm sure she's gotten over me by now..."

David turned quickly on him, eyes holding a fiery rage. "Never..._never_ has my mother gotten over you." He snapped out, only calming when his companion gently touched his upper arm. "She stills loves you, still waits for you. I hear her, and Mickey...and grandma and grandpa always talking about it, at least when I was little." His fists clenched, and then unclenched.

"I..." The Doctor was speechless. He had left companions behind before, yeah. Sarah Jane hadn't reacted very well, when they had met up again all those years ago. But Rose was different than Sarah Jane. What he and Rose had...

He didn't see the fist coming, but felt it as it connected with his jaw.

The Doctor welcomed the pain.


	14. A Choice

**A/N:** I like me. And I hope people read this, or else I stayed up into the early hours of the morn for nothing except my own amusement.

* * *

"David!" Katie had snapped while pulling her companion back. "You didn't need to go and hit him." She hissed softly into his ear. At first, David had half a mind to fight against his friend and take another swing at his father. But he decided instead, to just relax back against his companion. "You idiot..." She mumbled, pressing her forehead to the back of his shoulder.

The Doctor rubbed his jaw, tongue running over his now slightly swollen lip.

"I deserved that." He stated simply, watching his son and his companion.

"So what do you say?" David asked, not moving from his spot standing near Katie, since he took comfort in her closeness, her head still pressed against his shoulder. "Come with me to the other dimension and live happily ever after with Rose...or stay here and watch both worlds fall apart after I've transported my family and Katie to safety."

"That doesn't really leave me with much of a choice, huh." The Doctor commented.

"No, not really."


	15. Need

**A/N:** Oooo…chapter 15. I think this is the farthest I've gotten with any fic.

* * *

"This world needs me." The Doctor stated, frowning.  
"My Mom and I need you." David countered. "And plus, I'm almost positive our world needs a Doctor, just as much as this one." He reasoned."But--"  
"There are no 'buts' here, Doctor." His son commented firmly, shaking his head. "Come with me and live a happy life in my world, or watch both of them crash and burn."

There was a long moment of silence as father and son stared each other down, while the only other occupant in the room watched helplessly, not really having part in this battle unless David brought her into it.

"I guess I'll come then."


	16. A good friend

**A/N:** Decided to bring in another OC. Adrian belongs to me. Muahaha.

* * *

"It's about time you decided to join us, David." A young man snapped as David stepped out of the TARDIS, which had gone through the void. "Do you know how hard it was to keep the Torchwood crew out of this room long enough for you to reopen the void, go through it the first time, and then come back through it? You sure as hell took your good time." His oddly navy blue eyes gleamed with slight anger.

"You did it though, Adrian, and that's all that matters." David offered the older male a smile. "Thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah." Adrian waved his hand dismissively. "But you all better hop right on out of here in that ship before they actually figure out how to break my force field."

"I owe you." David commented, nodding.  
"Damn straight you do, now go."

David stepped back into the TARDIS and it vanished.


	17. The TARDIS

**A/N:** Hehe.

* * *

"Rose, that noise." Came the statement from Mickey Smith as he halted in his sandwich making.  
"What?" The blonde inquired, gazing up from the magazine she was reading at the table in the dining room.  
"The TARDIS...Rose, Mickey!" Came Jackie's exclamation from the living room. "My GOD It's the TARDIS, and...the Doctor!"

No one needed to say anything more. Rose, dressed in a pair of pajama pants, barefoot, and in a spaghetti strap shirt, was outside quicker than you could say Doctor.

She stopped in place, staring out into the middle of the large front lawn. There stood the familiar TARDIS, in which she had traveled through time and space with her beloved Doctor.

And out of it, stepped her son.


	18. Slap

**A/N:** Haha…twice in one day. Poor Doctor.

* * *

"David."  
"Mom." He replied, slowly approaching her.  
"My boy..." Rushing over to him, she gripped him in a hug. "You are in so much trouble mister." She hissed fondly into her son's ear.  
"Oh, I know, but...I brought you someone." He answered and gently stepped away.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS onto the grass, Katie remaining in the doorway behind him, silently observing.

"Doctor." Rose whispered.  
"Hey there." He offered her a sheepish grin.

Walking right on up to the Doctor she raised her hand and slapped him.


	19. Undone

**A/N:** Blarg.

* * *

"Ow!"  
"Don't dare try to pretend you didn't deserve that." Rose snapped, glaring up at the man she had fallen in love with years ago.  
"I...won't." He replied shakily, feeling off balance like he had all day. Just one crazy thing after another. Meeting Rose's eyes he finally offered her a gentle smile. "You don't look a day older than you did 17 years ago." He commented softly, satisfied when her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Liar." She mumbled, glancing over at her son who was currently talking quietly with Katie. "How did you get here?"  
"You didn't have any idea what David was up to?" He asked.  
"No, why?"

"Because he undid almost everything I worked to fix 17 years ago."


	20. A kick ass mother type

"David Allan Tyler!" came Rose's angry exclamation as she almost stomped over to her son, who shifted to stand behind Katie. The Doctor watched with slight amusement at how the Rose he knew 17 years ago had changed into the woman before him.

A kick-ass mother type.

In a moment, she had her son-actually, their son-by the ear and was tugging him back over to where the Doctor stood.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed to David as she continued to practically drag him over to the Doctor.

"I just wanted you to be happy."


End file.
